Letters through time
by Prince de Reynell
Summary: A series of Letters exchanged between Ash and May starting about a year and a half after they go their separate ways and moving forward in time. It will slowly advance their relationship (no pun attended) from friends to romantic partners. At the moment the story will start off at K but may evolve from there.
1. Chapter 1: May 1

Dear Ash,

It's hard to believe it's been almost eighteen months since we last saw each other. So much has happened since we parted that I don't know where to begin.

My Journey through Johto has gone fairly okay, at least in terms of my Contest circuit. My enjoyment and fun on this trip… a little less so. That's not to say that Drew and Harley and bad travel companions its that they don't really compare to you, Brock, and Max.

I'll confess though, when I am making mistakes, they're rather amateurish ones. Ones that I honestly should know better than to make. I almost miss our little training sessions between contests and gyms, in part for the fun and so I could get descent advice.

You were at least able to point out some tips for my unique style (primarily because it's a mix of trainer battle methods and Co-Ordinator flair mainly due to your influence).

I'm sorry to cut this so short, but I we're heading out early tomorrow if we're to get to the next Contest in Goldenrod City by Friday.

With Warmest Regards,

May

So I'm back. I'm going to try to get back into the habit of writing when I have the free time. My life has been a roller-coaster over the last few years and I'm just now hitting a somewhat stable point. However, I'm hoping this will be a new series I'll be able to keep up with for y'alls enjoyment.

-Prince de Reynell


	2. Chapter 2: Ash's Reply

Dear May,

It's so good to hear from you again. Has it really been a year and a half since we went our separate ways? Its honestly felt longer.

Less enjoyable journey, what do you mean? I swear if Drew has done anything to make you upset, I'll stomp him into the dirt… through a Pokemon battle of course. No need to get physically violent. Unless plant head is asking for it.

Ah yes, our training sessions. Those were fun, our latest travel companion, an overly bubbly girl named Dawn, has no interest in battling. Well, not in the way we used to, her's has to be pure Co-Ordinator battles. Again, I'm sorry I couldn't train you in the style that's need for Co-Ordinators, though you got to admit it makes you stand out.

On that note, had I known in advance that there were contests held here in Shinnoh I would've invited you along. Continuing our 'glorious adventures'… minus the near-death experiences of course.

I'd love to continue writing but we must be up early tomorrow. We have another three days of travel before we get to Pastoria City and in Brock's mind the sooner we leave the better.

Warmest Greetings,

Ash Ketchum


	3. Chapter 3: May's Letter

Dear Ash,

Unfortunately, it has been that long, for two people who promised to keep up with each other we certainly failed at that.

No need to cause physical harm to Drew or his Pokemon, annoying as he can be at times, he's not the cause of my trouble. Less enjoyable is perhaps the wrong term… maybe I should use term 'less chaotic'. Never thought I'd say I missed Team Rocket or the crazy adventures we'd get dragged into with legendary Pokemon. Are regular journeys really this… boring? It's just traveling and the occasionally battle, you've gotten me spoiled and used to something happening every other day.

Oh? Is poor Ashy having trouble with his new friends? If she's anything like other's I've met, then I see how she could frustrate you. Regular Co-Ordinators love the flair and style over taking anything else… which is not your 'out of the box' style. However, your training has not openly given me a decent reputation but has earned me a nickname in the circuit "The Princess of Hoenn". So, I should think you for that.

Please don't bring up the near-death experiences, I still have nightmares about that to this day.

Sweet regards,

May Maple


End file.
